Elavan and Lailey
by XXXArianaArmyXXX
Summary: Liz's little sister, Bailey, is sick and Avan and Liz take care of her. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This has nothing to do with Victorious in a way. ELAVAN! And Lailey (which I made up). It means Liz and Bailey.


**Hey! For some reason, I'm like obsessed with Liz and/or Jade having a little sister named Bailey.(BTW Bailey is 13) Don't know why. I made up the character Bailey so I may or may not own rights to her. I also made up "Lailey". That's Liz and Bailey. I'm shipping them only as sister's though. "Jailey" is Jade and Bailey. I'll do some of that too. So, like I said, I woke up at like 4:30 in the morning so...I tried to be funny. This took me like 3 hours to write. I know. Kinda sad...Oh well. Maybe you'll like it anyways. It's cute I guess. Yeah, enjoy…**

~Liz's P.O.V~

It all started when Bailey slept in longer than I did. I woke up, went downstairs and expected to find Bailey already up and ready to go like always. But she didn't today, which worried me slightly.

I went upstairs to her room to find her still asleep. Looking at the clock, I realized it was already almost 11 so there must be something wrong. I sat down on the edge of her bed and shook her gently.

"B" I whispered. "Time to get up"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and sat up slowly then immediately started coughing. This lasted for a few minutes before she stopped. Once she was done coughing, I observed her tired eyes, pale skin, and rosy cheeks then put a hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Lizzy?" She said groggily, her voice hoarse, as I moved my hand from her forehead to her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"My head hurts" she whines and leans into my hand still on her cheek.

"Yep, you're definitely sick." I said. "I'll be right back." I make my way downstairs and grabbed some Tylenol, cough syrup, and some tea. I brought it back up to her bedroom and set it all on her nightstand, then grabbed the cough medicine and measured it out and handed it to her. She wrinkled her nose.

"I know it looks gross but…" I trailed off. There really wasn't anything good about it. "Just take it" I say. She plugs her nose and downs it in one gulp.

"Good girl" I tell her and pull out the Tylenol. "Just one more" She frowns at me but takes it just the same as the last one. Then I hand her the tea which I know she likes and she takes it gratefully.

"Does your throat hurt?" I ask.

"Yeah" She just barely gets out.

"Alright then, no talking." I say

"Bu-"

"Nope" I cut her off and put my pointer finger to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. She doesn't say anything. "Good. Now, you get some rest. I'm gunna go downstairs and do…some things" She looks at me strangely. "Text me if you need me." As I say this, I pull the blankets up to her chin.

"Wait wha-"

I glare at her.

She sighs, looks around her room for a minute then points to a small spiral notebook on her dresser. I get it for her and she begins to write.

_What "stuff"?_

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Just rest. I'll be back up in a little while." I start to leave, but she grabs my arm to stop me and points to the same question in her notebook. I sigh.

"Seriously, it doesn't matter." I try. But the look on her face tells me she isn't satisfied. "Fine, I need to call some people, cancel some things…" I said the last part quietly. She starts to write again.

_What do you have to cancel?_

I don't say anything. She raises her eyebrows, but then scrunches them up again and puts her hand on her head. I smile slightly and shake my head. After a moment she is writing again.

_Were you gunna go out with Avan today?_

I was. If Bailey is sick, though, someone needs to stay home with her. My mom was back home visiting my dad and brother. In some ways, I didn't mind staying home with her, but if she found out I had plans today that I had to cancel, she would think it was her fault. It wasn't her fault though.

When I didn't answer right away, she glared at me. Or at least tried. She didn't look very scary at the moment.

"Fine, yes." I admitted. Her face fell and she looked down. I'm immediately wracked with guilt, though I don't know why. She just has that effect on me.

"It isn't your fault kiddo." I say quietly. She starts writing once again.

_I can stay home by myself. I'll be fine._

"Nope, I'm staying home with you. The decision has already been made." I shrug and smile at her. Again with the writing.

_I know you'd rather go out with Avan. Go ahead. _

Why must you do this to me? I thought to myself.

"It's really ok kiddo. I don't mind." I said. "Now rest." I leave before she has a chance to write anything else.

I knew Avan would be fine with it. He was like a brother to Bailey now. But almost everyone falls in love with my sister when they meet her.

I picked up my phone and pressed one on speed dial.

"Hey Babe." He said when he picked up.

"Hey. So uh, about today…we might have to cancel." I've always been so bad about cancelling a date, even if it's with Avan who I'm really comfortable with any other time.

"You ok?" he asks. That's why I love him. He just…cares.

"Yeah but Bailey's sick and someone needs to stay home with her."

"Awww poor thing." Avan says. I smile. "Ok. How about Friday?"

"Sounds perfect." I laugh.

"Ok…hey can I come over later?" He asks. I don't know what Bailey would think about having anyone visit right now. Maybe since its Avan she won't care.

"Sure I guess. But you're making me dinner." I say.

"Yeah ok." He laughs. "See ya in a couple hours?"

"Sure. Bye Jogia."

"Love you too." Is the last thing I hear before he hangs up.

Smiling, I walk into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I text Bailey quickly asking if she wants breakfast, but I don't think she will.

**To: Bailey Bear**

**From: Lizzie**

**Do you want something to eat?**

**To: Lizzie**

**From: Bailey Bear**

**No**

Just as I suspected.

After I ate, I went back upstairs to Bailey's bedroom. She's laying awake staring up at the ceiling.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." I say, sitting against the foot board **(A.N.- Is that what you'd call it? Well if not it's the board at the end of the bed opposite the head board) **of her bed.

_I can't fall back asleep if I'm already awake._

She writes and holds the notebook up where I can see.

"Fair enough. Do you wanna come downstairs and watch a movie with me?" I ask. She nods and holds her arms up for me to carry her.

"B, you are 13 years old. I am not carrying you." I say firmly. But she has the most pathetic look on her face and I felt kinda bad for her. I groan.

"Fine. Just this once." I say. She quickly grabs her notebook and pencil as I lift her up. I carried her downstairs easily and set her on the couch, then sat down next to her. She laid her head on my lap like she use to when she was little and I gently stroked her hair.

After scrolling through Netflix for a good ten minutes, we settled on Breakfast at Tiffany's, one of Bailey's favorite movies. Halfway through it, she had another coughing fit and it took at least five minutes and almost a whole bottle of water to get her to stop. Afterwards, her eyes were watering and I don't know if it was from coughing or if she was crying.

"Awwww." I said sadly and gently tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked miserable. And exhausted.

"I guess the cough medicine wore off." I say, standing up and retrieving said medicine from the bathroom and measuring it out. I handed it to her and she sighed before drinking it. She wrinkled her nose and I hand her the almost empty bottle of water to wash it down.

"Bee-eee" I sing-song sadly as she lays her head back on my lap slowly, sorta dramatically. We watch the rest of the movie in silence (minus the occasional sneeze from Bailey and me saying "Bless you.") as I rub her back and run my fingers through her hair in a comforting way. After the movie ends, I realize Bailey has fallen back asleep and carry her back upstairs to her room and then head back downstairs to find herself a snack. Then I get a text.

**To: Lizzie**

**From: Bailey Bear**

**Will you come upstairs?**

**To: Bailey Bear**

**From: Lizzie**

**Yep. Hold on.**

I take the last bite of my apple and throw the rest away before going upstairs.

"You requested my presence." I say only sticking my head in her room.

"Yeah." She said barely loud enough for me to hear. She wrote down the rest.

_I wanted to cuddle_

I smile and role my eyes at her but crawl under the covers with her anyway. I wrap my arms around her and hug her close.

"You're such a baby sometimes." I tell her.

"That's ok." She said. She barely had a voice but I didn't snap at her for talking. It was much faster than her writing anyway.

We lay in silence for a while. I look at the clock.

"Avan should be her soon." I inform my almost sleeping sister and pull away just enough so that I could see her face.

"I don't want anyone here." She said, but winced because she said something longer than two words. I hand her the notebook.

_I don't want anyone here. I probably look gross._

"Nah you look beautiful."

_I havn't actually seen myself but I'm 100% sure that's not true_

"Well you could brush your hair." I joked.

_Your being mean to me! L_

"Wrong you're. It's Y-O-U-apostrophe-R-E."

_Same thing_

"No it's not! Forget it. Here, I'll help." I say and grab her hairbrush off her dresser and brush it.

"There. That's better. Besides, it's Avan, he won't care."

She pouted but laid back down.

"Come downstairs later if you want." I say and head that way. Not 2 minutes after I get downstairs, Avan walks in.

"Hey cutie." He says and gives me a kiss. "I'm here to make dinner."

I laugh. "You remembered."

"Of course. How's B?"

"Fine. I don't think she was too thrilled about people coming over." I admit.

"Well I'm gunna go surprise her." He says and starts to run upstairs.

"Be nice." I yell up the stairs to him.

**! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

~Avan's P.O.V~

"Be nice" Liz yells to me. 'Yeah yeah' I think to myself.

I quietly open the door to Bailey's room and sneak in. I think she's asleep. Perfect.

"BAILEY WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I yell and jump on her bed. She screams and sits up. I faintly hear Liz yell my name from downstairs.

"My prince." Bailey says sarcastically, but it's quiet.

"You have no voice." I say

"So I've heard."

"Well come on. Let's go downstairs." I say and sit in front of her. She knows what to do as she climbs on my back and I carry her downstairs.

**! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

~Liz's P.O.V~

A minute after Avan went upstairs, I heard him screaming something and then Bailey just screaming.

"Avan!" I yelled angrily but amused.

I sat down on the couch and waited for them to come back. They came in with Avan giving Bailey a piggy back ride.

"Lizzie" Bailey said. I could tell her voice was coming back just a little.

"Yeah?"

"Avan tried to kill me." I laughed.

"I heard."

"Why didn't you save me?"

"I thought you could handle it."

"Oh." Is all she said as Avan let her off his back. I motioned for her to come sit next to me, which she did.

"You feelin better?"

"Some."

I nodded then looked at Avan.

"What are you waiting for? Go make us dinner." I said playfully.

"Right away Madam." He said and bowed which made Bailey and I smile.

He walked away to the kitchen and came back a minute later with a popsicle that he handed to Bailey. I never even thought of that.

"Thanks." She said. He smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Half hour later, he had made mac and cheese. Bailey didn't want any but asked for another popsicle. The 3 of us sat there on the couch the rest of the evening and watched movies. Bailey had fallen asleep quickly with her head on my chest. Avan was on the other side of me and I was leaning against him.

"This was fun." Avan said. "It's something different."

"Yeah." I said tiredly.

"Are you gunna sleep?"

"Maybe." I looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose and finally my lips. It was a sweet kiss.

"I love you." Avan whispered as I rested my head on him again.

"Love you too."

**A.N. It's really hard to end a story! Please review! I have a tense problem, I know. Just try to ignore that.**


End file.
